Robo
by Moxc
Summary: [Yaoi] Lo observo como daba unos cuantos pasos hacia su dirección, varios hombre se dieron cuenta de las intenciones de aquel hombre desbastado, se comenzaron acercar a él *No lo hagas, por favor * suplicaba Kisame en su mente. [KisaIta]


**Esto fue creado en unos de mis momentos de Imaginación, no tiene continuación y no lo tendrá.**

* * *

—Nagato, por favor, debe de haber otra forma de arreglar todo.

El seguro fue soltado, el temblor en el cuerpo del pelinegro aumento, no miraba nada, la venda en sus ojos no se lo permitía, solo escuchaba la conversación.

—Escucha por favor. —la desesperación salía a flote conforme hablaba, ya no sabía que decirle, ofrecerle para que bajara el arma que apuntaba al pelinegro. —Dime que es lo que quieres, en serio, cualquier cosa lo cons…

—Mi dinero. —lo observo con sus ojos extraños, vacíos aparentemente sin ningún sentimiento. —los dos millones, eso es lo que quiero, ¿Los tienes?

Maldijo todo, su suerte y más que a nada a Kakuzu, por meterlo en eso y huir con el dinero de este tipo de nombre Nagato, era un cobarde, no pensó que le daría la espalda, los años de amistad que tiro a la basura solo por dinero, sabia del amor de su amigo por el dinero, por eso lo había nombrado su mano derecha, el segundo al mando del banco que manejaban, pero ¿meter al banco en cosas turbias? Nunca pensó que fuera capaz de eso.

—N-no p-pero… ¡Puedo conseguirlos! —era su última oportunidad para convencerlo, dio un paso hacia Nagato, mientras que este, se encontraba todavía apuntando al pelinegro en el piso, los hombres del pelinaranja dieron un paso también al ver la acción. —dame tiem…

—Les di 8 meses para hacerlo.

—¡Eso 8 meses se los diste a Kakuzo, no a mí! —realmente ya no podía aguantar ver como Nagato le apuntaba a Itachi con el revolver. —me entere de todo esto hace tres días, si quisiera conseguir el dinero con tres días no me bastarían.

—6 meses.

Kisame no entendió eso último. —¿Qué?

El pelinaranja bajo el arma mirándolo aun, le dijo. —6 meses tienes para conseguir el dinero.

El pielazul sintió como poco a poco se relajaba tan solo un poco, pero lo siguiente que dijo Nagato, le bajo el alma a los pies.

—Para asegurarme de que sea así e incluso antes, me llevare a él... —apunto a Itachi con el arma. —conmigo.

—No, no, no. —maldijo su suerte otra vez. —no es necesario, lo conseguiré.

—Tomen al hombre y lle…

Un gran golpe hiso que la cortina metálica callera y casi todo un ejército de hombre con chalecos negros y armas largas entraran rodeándolos. Un hombre entro después de todos ellos y se posiciono a un lado de Kisame.

—¡Nagato Uzumaki, queda arrestado!

El pelinaranja miro a su alrededor, cerro sus ojos, dejo caer el arma y alzo las manos sobre su cabeza, con eso, sus secuaces imitaron sus actos, Kisame que ya miro que todos dejaron sus armas, rápidamente se arrodillo aun lado de Itachi. Le quito la venda de sus ojos, para proseguir a quitarle las cuerdas de las muñecas y tobillos, ya que estuvo liberado, Itachi se le lanzo a sus brazos, Kisame lo sintió temblar.

—Ya está.

Lo apretó contra él, mientras cerraba sus ojos, pensó que lo perdería.

—Disculpe. —el peliazul voltio su cabeza hacia arriba, un hombre con una enorme cicatriz en la mitad del rostro lo miraba seriamente. —¿Kisame Hoshigaki?

—Si soy yo.

El de la cicatriz hizo unas sellas a unos hombres, estos se acercaron, Kisame miraba todo confundido. —¿Sucede algo?

A su pregunta el hombre delante de él contesto. —Si. —lo observo como carraspeaba y dos hombres de este lo comenzaban a separar de Itachi, a este lo sintió temblar nuevamente. —Kisame Hoshigaki, queda arrestado bajo sospechas de robo y lavado de dinero.

Las frías esposas apresaron sus muñecas, dos de los policías lo tomaron de cada brazo, escoltándolo, le fue inevitable mirar hacia atrás, lo que miro lo destrozo.

La comadreja se haya mirándolo con las lágrimas caer, sus ojos brillosos, pero por la lágrimas de dolor, lo observo como daba unos cuantos pasos hacia su dirección, varios hombre se dieron cuenta de las intenciones de aquel hombre desbastado, se comenzaron acercar a él *No lo hagas, por favor * suplicaba Kisame en su mente, como si le hubiera oído, este se detuvo, resignado al solo ver como se lo llevaban, desapareciendo de su vista.

Obito suspiro al ver la escena de aquellos dos hombres, observo al sospechoso y después al desconocido que al parecer tenía una relación con el reciente apresado. Se acomodó un poco su chaleco antibalas para proseguir acercársele al desconocido.


End file.
